youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Benx Pack/Chronology
History 1995 February 1995: Tenuvial and Ayarbee bonded forming the Benx Pack. April 1995: Tenuvial gave birth to Hemulen, Eliot, Viper and Mymble. May 1995: Mymble was predated by a jackal. 1996 January 1996: Tenuvial was pregnant with her second litter. March 1996: Tenuvial gave birth to Withson, Beezelle, Dzidzia, Georgia and Toft. April 1996: Toft died of disease. (11 members). 1997 February 1997: Tenuvial was pregnant again. April 1997: Tenuvial gave birth to four pups named Aretha, Jenthro, Tabitha and Althea. October 1997: They had a fight for territory with the Nomads pack, Eliot was killed so the Benx pack retreated. They lost some of their territory. 1998 January 1998: Hemulen was seen mating with a rover. Beezelle went roving. February 1998: Both Hemulen and Tenuvial were pregnant. Beezelle returned. April 1998: Hemulen and Tenuvial both gave birth to a total of five pups: Nakomis, Holly, Kine, Argon and BXM0. November 1998: Viper left the pack. December 1998: A trio of rovers named Izar, Sizar and Grigio visited. 1999 January 1999: The males came back, they kept harassing the Benx. Withson went roving and was last seen. February 1999: The roving males visited again, they caught on with Hemulen and Georgia. Tension in the pack raised. The alphas were unable to mate. Beezelle went roving. Beezelle came back. March 1999: Georgia was kicked out even though she didn't produce any pups. Rovers visited again. Tension and aggression kept raising among the pack members. Several quarrels over the food, rank and space. April 1999: Its unknown what happened with Hemulen's litter, most likely she aborted it. Tenuvial couldn't produce a litter either due to high amount of stress in the pack. July 1999: Beezelle died during a hunt. November 1999: Argon left the pack and formed the Uberkatz pack along with two females. 2000 January 2000: The trio of rovers appeared, Hemulen mated with one of them. Jenthro went roving. February 2000: One of the rovers returned and mated with Aretha. March 2000: Tenuvial, Hemulen and Aretha were pregnant. Jenthro returned to the pack. April 2000: Tenuvial gave birth to Rothko, Penn and Yalimapo, but soon after the pups were born she died. Ayrbee was last seen days later. Hemulen took dominance. May 2000: Hemulen gave birth to BXU022, BXU023 and BXU024, but she lost her litter to Aretha. Aretha gave birth to Toyrak and Maverick. Aretha made herself the new dominant female. No known dominant male. November 2000: All five pups were successfully raised. One of the rovers, Izar, joined the pack and took over as alpha next to Aretha. Althea left the pack and died. December 2000: Izar's brother, Grigio, joined the pack. Hemulen mated with one of the males and was kicked out along with Tabitha, Nakomis and Holly. Nakomis and Holly formed the Whiskers. Hemulen and Tabitha rejoined and didnt produce any pups. 2001 February 2001: Aretha was pregnant. April 2001: Aretha gave birth to Scout, Rioja and Crux. May 2001: A baobab female named Hawkeye joined the Benx Pack. September 2001: One encounter with the Whiskers, Tabitha died. November 2001: Territorial fight with the Baobab. 2002 January 2002: Hawkeye mated with Grigio, she was pregnant along with Aretha by the end of the month. April 2002: Hawkeye gave birth to BXF031, BXU032, Tigi and Thneed. Aretha gave birth to Big Si, X-Ray, Wilson, Katesa, Myka and Manco. BXU032 died of disease. A rival pack attacked the den and killed babysitters Dzidzia, Manco and Myka. May 2002: BXF031 was predated. July 2002: Eliot died due to recieving a kick to the head from an elk. 2003 March 2003: Aretha was pregnant. April 2003: Aretha gave birth to Zeus, Hades and Minerva. Late April 2003: Aretha and Izar led a den raid at the Baobab's den, they managed to kill an adult wolf and some pups. December 2003: Dangerous Dave, Sid Vicious, Mitikall and Scar visited. 2004 January 2004: Aretha and Izar mated. February 2004: Aretha was pregnant again. April 2004: Turkey, Kaluha, Burgan and Candy Flip were born. June 2004: Candy Flip went missing, he was never found and possibly predated. August 2004: One encounter with Whiskers. December 2004: The pack got infected with mange. 2005 Januray 2005: Izar died of mange. February 2005: Aretha was last seen. The pack went missing. March 2005: The little group could no longer be tracked and persumably left the monitored area. The Benx pack was lost. Category:Pack Histories